songfic
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: Este es mi primer songfic así que no sean tan malos, la pareja es de Robin y Raven, que son mis favoritos, hay algo de StarxSpeedy.


Este es mi primer songfic así que no sean tan malos, la pareja es de Robin y Raven, que son mis favoritos, hay algo de StarxSpeedy.

Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen, si así fuera estarían igual de locos que yo.

Song: not gonna get us de t.A.T.u

Ellos no nos atraparan

Dos figuras corrían rápidamente en la oscuridad de la noche, el viento hacia volar sus capas agitándolas en el viento agitándose al igual que sus corazones.

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!

"Robin, espera ya estamos muy lejos, aquí no nos encontraran"

El chico detuvo su marcha su corazón estaba agitado por la adrenalina y la emoción de que por fin eran libres por fin habían escapado, no lo creía.

Se volteo hacia la joven chica que corría junto a el, se acerco y la abrazo.

"Por fin lo hicimos, por fin escapamos Raven"

Murmuro Robin mientras besaba su frente.

"Robin crees que este bien esto, los abandonamos cuando despierten en la mañana no nos encontraran y nos buscaran"

"lo se por eso estamos aquí dame el broche de tu capa"

Raven se desabrocho la capa y extendió el broche hacia Robin el se quito su cinturón y se acerco a la orilla del muelle hasta donde habían llegado corriendo en su loca carrera por la libertad, por el amor. Y arrojo con fuerza el cinturón y el broche hacia un barco que zarpaba en esos instantes.

"Robin que haces sabes que en el broche y en el cinturón están nuestros…"

"rastreadores" dijo Robin terminando la frase por ella.

Raven comprendió que esto si era en serio, ella pensaba que el se arrepentiría que tal vez no era enserio, pero jamás tomo en cuenta que el amor de Robin por ella y sus deseos de expresarlo libremente eran mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Que pasa Raven te estas arrepintiendo" dijo Robin con un claro tono de desilusión y tristeza en su voz.

"jamás me arrepentiría por estar contigo Robin"

Ella se acerco y lo abrazo, el tomo con su mano el mentón de ella y acerco sus labios hasta unirlos con los suyos, besándose con ternura pero al mismo tiempo con la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo.

"Robin vamos a hacer una promesa"

"¿cual mi amor?"

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
you and me, let's just be honest

"que siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, ¿me lo prometes Robin?"

"te lo prometo Raven"

Y nuevamente unieron sus labios profundizando el beso hasta que tuvieron que romperlo por falta de aire.

"ven vamos ya tengo todo listo Raven"

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

"¿listo mi amor?"

"así es"

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
beyond the clouds over the mountains  
we'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Robin condujo a Raven hacia un pequeño callejón donde estaba escondido el R-móvil

"vamonos de aquí antes de que se nos haga mas tarde"

Dijo subiéndola a el vehiculo y montándose el delante de ella.

"Sujétate bien a mí mi amor"

"si"

Contesto Raven aferrandose de la cintura de Robin y apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de el, sonriendo no se lo podía creer por fin serian ellos dos solos sin esconder nada sin robarse besos al doblar los corredores de la torre temerosos de que los demás vieran, sin dirigirse miradas cómplices cuando nadie veía.

Robin acelero la motocicleta por caminos desiertos mientras pensaba en lo que les esperaba, por fin era libre de expresar sus sentimientos sin miedo de ser descubiertos hacia la chica que amaba y ya nadie podría detenerlos.

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not..)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us...  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
Not gonna get us  
NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
(Not gonna get us)  
Get us, get us...  
(Not gonna get us)

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us 

La motocicleta paso veloz por caminos vacíos, Como si el mismo destino les facilitara la huida

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
we rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

por fin la marcha de la motocicleta se detuvo estaban en un aeropuerto y ellos bajaron.

"¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"completamente, ¿y tu Robin?"

"estoy seguro, ¿sabes que no hay vuelta hacia atrás, verdad mi amor?"

"lo se querido, pero te amo Robin y te amare siempre y quiero estar siempre junto a ti"

"yo también te amo Raven y ten por seguro que mi amor será para ti por siempre, solo seremos tu y yo lo demás no importa"

My love for you, always forever  
just you and me, all else is nothing  
not going back, not going back there

"si tan solo ellos hubieran sido capaces de entender ¿por que?, ¿por que ellos no nos entienden?, quisiera saber eso Robin"

"créeme yo también"

They don't understand,  
they don't understand us

_FLASHBACK  
_

"tienen que creerme yo los vi besarse"

"no lo se Chico Bestia, yo no he visto nada de extraño en su comportamiento"

"pero Cyborg esta vez no es ninguna broma, yo los vi con mis propios ojos que los gusanos se comerán algún día, los vi salir de la habitación de Robin se veían muy felices y entonces Robin cerro la puerta recargo a Raven en ella y se besaron y luego se separaron y se dijeron te amo, no digo que estuvieran haciendo algo malo adentro por que solo pasaron cinco minutos de que entraron y salieron pero yo los vi besarse, crees que jugaría con algo así"

"pues no se dijiste que Robin había besado a sedita"

"bueno esa si fue broma, pero esto no lo es"

"Pero no entiendo chico bestia que tiene de malo que Robin y Raven experimenten la alegría de tener una conexión de entendimiento, afecto y amor mutuo"

"¿Star recuerdas cuando tu y Robin eran novios?"

"claro fue hace poco tiempo, antes de que empezara a salir con Speedy"

Dijo Star con una gran sonrisa.

"¿pero esto a que viene al caso Chico Bestia?"

"que cuando tu y Robin eran novios tuvimos muchos problemas al enfrentarnos a villanos ya que siempre estaban distraídos, lo mismo pasara con Raven y Robin, y nos puede ir peor con ellos dos"

"pero que dices Chico Bestia, ¿por que entonces no haces lo mismo conmigo y con Speedy, eh?"

"porque entiende Star, tu y Speedy no son las bases de un equipo, Robin es el líder y Raven se podría decir que es la segunda al mando, si ellos dos están distraídos seria nuestro fin, no los podemos dejar estar juntos, tenemos que separarlos"

"escuchen este es el plan para separarlos"

Por una puerta abierta Robin estaba oyendo todo y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Raven, ya no quería escuchar más, como era posible que ellos quisieran destruir su felicidad.

"pues yo no estoy contigo, a mi me da igual auque las cosas se pongan mas difíciles no les arruinare algo que los haga felices a los dos". Dijo Cy.

"yo estoy con Cyborg Chico Bestia, creo que estas exagerando las cosas"

"pero chicos, tenemos que…"

"no, no tenemos, no cuentes conmigo y se acabo"

"pero, Cy… ¡Star tu me ayudaras verdad ¡"

"no, no estoy de acuerdo, ellos no hicieron nada cuando era evidente para todos que tu y Terra se gustaban."

"creo que tienes razón" dijo Chico B. con una débil sonrisa.

En otro lugar.

"Raven abre la puerta, soy Robin"

"¿Robin que pasa?". Pregunto Raven abriendo la puerta.

"ello ya saben de nosotros, Chico Bestia nos vio besándonos"

"¿! Cómo ¡?". Exclamo Raven sorprendida.

"eso no es lo peor, ellos planean separarnos yo los oí"

"¿y ahora que haremos, mi amor?"

"no te preocupes tengo una idea, encuéntrame en mi habitación cuando todos se hallan dormido"

"que tienes planeado hacer Robin?"

"confía en mi"

Fin del flasback.

Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get... get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get... gonna get...)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us...  
Not gonna get us 

"vamos Raven el avión espera"

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"cuando eres el chico maravilla a veces hay sorpresas"

Dijo Robin sonriendo y subiendo la motocicleta en el avión.

"OK, vamonos de aquí" dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Raven.

Ella tomo su mano y con un último vistazo a la ciudad una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos.

"Raven ¿estas bien?" dijo robin preocupado.

"claro" dijo ella limpiando la lagrima con el borde de su capa. "es hora Robin, vamonos"

"¿a donde quieres ir?" pregunto el

"a donde sea lo que importa es que nada nos detendrá y que estaremos juntos, lo único que importa es que te amo Robin"

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
they're not gonna get us,   
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

"yo también te amo Raven, con toda mi alma, ya veras qué ellos no nos atraparan"

"si, ellos no nos atraparan"

They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us) 

Los dos subieron al avión partiendo hacia un lugar donde creían que podían vivir su amor en libertad sin saber que e l lugar que acaban de dejar era el indicado para su amor, sin saber que sus amigos no se opondrían a su amor y sin saber que el día siguiente tres titanes estarían muy preocupados al darse cuenta de que ellos no estaban pero a final de cuentas, ellos no los iban a atrapar.

They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us. 


End file.
